Fatburger
Los Angeles, California, U.S. |location = Beverly Hills, California, U.S. | locations = 200+ | area_served = Worldwide | founder = Lovie Yancey |key_people =Andrew Wiederhorn (Chairman & CEO) Donald J. Berchtold (President & COO) |industry = Fast casual restaurant |products = Burgers, french fries, soft drinks, milkshakes |num_employees = 4,000 + (2017) |net_income = |revenue = |operating_income = |website = }} ]] ::For the colloquial use of this term see Fatburger (drain obstruction) Fatburger Inc. is an American fast casual restaurant chain. Its tagline is The Last Great Hamburger Stand. While it is a fast food restaurant, the food is cooked and made to order. Some Fatburger restaurants have a liquor license, as well as Fat Bars. Its franchise headquarters are in Beverly Hills, California. In addition to the United States, the chain operates in 19 other countries. The Fatburger menu is centered primarily on hamburgers, in which it offers patties of varying size, small to large, and in varying number patties, along with add-ons such as cheese, bacon and eggs. History , Cabazon, California]] Fatburger was founded by Lovie Yancey in the neighborhood of Exposition Park in Los Angeles, California in 1947. It was originally named "Mr. Fatburger" (on behalf of Yancey's boyfriend), until the "Mr." was removed by Yancey in 1952. At that time, she bought out her start-up partners and retained sole ownership of the Fatburger brand until 1990, keeping and operating the original store on Western Avenue along with the La Cienega Boulevard store (La Cienega/San Vicente). Fatburger remained mostly a California based chain until the late 1990s, when it began an expansion in North America. On August 15, 2003, Fog Cutter Capital Group completed a $7 million investment and financing package for the company. Fatburger operates or franchises over 150 Fatburger restaurants worldwide with over 300 more planned for future development. For several months in 2006, the company was barred from selling additional franchises in California, due to chairperson Wiederhorn's felony convictions. In 1992, Fatburger gained national attention after being referenced in the hit song "It Was a Good Day" by rapper and actor Ice Cube. It was also referenced by The Notorious B.I.G. in the song Going Back to Cali. In 2008, Fatburger opened its first restaurant in a sports stadium, the Arizona Diamondbacks' Chase Field.Arizona Diamondbacks Score Big on Fatburger Franchise Retrieved on March 16, 2011 Fatburger also opened its first location in Dubai, U.A.E., (today there are eight).The Next Frontier: Burger Chains to the Middle East Retrieved on April 24, 2014 There are also Fatburger eateries in Beijing, PR China. In January 2013, Fatburger opened its first branch in Karachi, Pakistan. Owing to the success of the burgers and positive response in Pakistan, Fatburger opened its biggest flagship outlet globally in June 2013 in Lahore. In July 2015, a branch in Lahore was shut down by authorities due to health and food safety reasons.http://www.pakistantoday.com.pk/2015/07/24/city/lahore/fatburger-too-thin-on-hygiene/ Locations Fatburger has locations in five western states in the United States and Canada, and new locations in China, Saudi Arabia, Bahrain, Malaysia, the United Kingdom, Fiji, Indonesia, Iraq (including Iraqi Kurdistan) India, the United Arab Emirates, Kuwait, Tunisia, Macau, Pakistan, Oman, Panama, Singapore, Philippines, Qatar, and Japan. In some locations, menu changes were made to conform to local customs. It will expand into Texas, in cities like Austin, Dallas, Houston & San Antonio. Partnerships Former professional basketball player Magic Johnson, through Johnson Development Corporation, was one of the owners of the parent company. Former talk show host Montel Williams co-owns several Fatburger restaurants in Colorado. Bay Area musician E-40 also had a stake in the company as a franchise owner, by opening the first San Francisco Bay Area Fatburger restaurant in Pleasant Hill, which is now closed.Current location of Fatburger Headquarters Actor and musician Queen Latifah also at one point partnered with Fatburger.Kanye West Buys Rights To 10 Fatburger Restaurants. HipHopDx, November 23, 2010. In 2007, rapper Kanye West's restaurant company, KW Foods LLC, struck a deal to open up to 10 Fatburger restaurants in Chicago. Ultimately, in 2009, only two locations actually opened. In February 2011, West shut down the Fatburger located in Orland Park. Later in 2011 the remaining Beverly location was bought back the company. R&B musician Pharrell, in partnership with Fatburger, opened several Fatburger restaurants in China in 2007 and 2008. See also * List of hamburger restaurants References External links * Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Economy of the Southwestern United States Category:Restaurants in California Category:Cuisine of the Western United States Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:1947 establishments in California Category:Fast-food chains of the United States Category:Restaurants established in 1947 Category:Hamburger restaurants Category:Fast-food franchises Category:Fast-food hamburger restaurants Category:Restaurant franchises